<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DigiPort Open by PaperFox19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656390">DigiPort Open</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19'>PaperFox19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Brain Break, Dubious Consent, Furry, Humiliation, M/M, Male Solo, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Showers, Tickling, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:01:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Piedmon finds his way in the human world with a plan. His target the digidestined of friendship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Piemon | Piedmon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>DigiPort Open</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Old Fic Repost</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DigiPort Open + Bonus</p><p>Piedmon finds his way in the human world with a plan. His target the digidestined of friendship.</p><p>-x</p><p>Matt was taking a shower, the blonde male had no idea that his computer turned on.</p><p>He washed his hair first; cleaning his wild blonde hair was a chore. Dipping his head under the spray the suds got washed away, he pulled back and whipped his hair sending water flying and looking damn sexy while doing it. His hands wandered over his pecs, smearing the cleaning gel over his toned muscle, letting out a light gasp as he brushed one of his perky nipples, the hand ran down over his smooth stomach. He wasn't super muscled but he was slowly developing abs, his fans sure like it when he was on stage with his band.</p><p>Matt brought his hand up to scrub his pits, lathering the smooth skin. He stepped in front of the spray and washed the suds off. Raising his arms above his head and took a whiff of himself, he smelled like his blueberry splash body wash. “Hmm," he hummed his delight. Getting some more body wash he bent over sticking his butt up as he soaped his legs, he came up the back to his ass, and made sure his rear was lathered.</p><p>Again he stepped in front of the spray and let the water wash away his suds. He turned around and let the spray hit his ass, he spread his cheeks and blushed as the spray tickled his hole. “Ahh," he moaned softly.</p><p>The blonde got some more wash and began massaging his balls. His semi hard manhood twitched in delight. He ignored his manhood and focused on massaging his balls he covered every inch of skin in the blue liquid.</p><p>He moved up and began soaping his man bush making it nice and silky smooth. His cock was fully erect now, twitching with need and from the warmth of the nearby hot water. Finally he touched himself, peeling back his foreskin he began cleaning his dick, moaning as he caressed his sensitive head. He grabbed the sprayer and aimed it at his crotch. Again he moaned as the bubbles washed away.</p><p>Holding the sprayer in one hand, his penis in the other he started stroking himself as the warm water pelted him. He bucked his hips, toes curling as he felt his heat buildup and release. His seed fired but all too quickly got washed away. He sighed and turned off the water.</p><p>He pulled back the curtain and stepped out onto a towel and began drying himself off. He felt happy and refreshed, he was home alone so he didn't bother tying a towel around his waist he draped it over his shoulders and walked out letting his soft dick swing.</p><p>Well he was right about one thing, he was home but he wasn't alone. He passed by his computer and saw that it was on and the digi-port was open. “What the?"</p><p>Suddenly he felt a presence behind him; he turned quickly and saw Piedmon! “No way you can't be here!"</p><p>“Yet here I am," he says and tosses a ring. The ring grabs Matt's wrists and binds them together and hauls them up, exposing his pits and knocking the towel to the floor.</p><p>Matt was lifted up to the air, so that his feet couldn't touch the ground. Oddly enough he felt no discomfort while being held up. ´Must be his doing, him and his weird powers.' He thought, and continued to struggle.</p><p>“Seems like someone is enjoying themselves," he pointed down, Matt looked and saw his cock was already semi hard. He blushed and tried to cover himself with his legs. Piedmon chuckled. “I knew you had a taste for the darkness, is it any wonder I was drawn here."</p><p>“What are you talking about?" The smaller blonde snapped.</p><p>“Allow me to show you." He made a large white feather appear. He stepped up to the boy and began running it across his pits, he started with the left and Matt gasped. His body trembled as the feather flicked his bare skin. Piedmon moved it over to the right and continued the ticklish assault.</p><p>Matt started laughing as the feather tickled his pits; he even twirled the feather brushing one spot that really made him laugh. He let out laughing protests, but as his pits were tickled his cock got even harder.</p><p>The feather left his pits and moved over to his chest, caressing his smooth skin making the blonde shiver. When it touched his nipples he moaned. Piedmon smirked and began flicking his erect bud, more moans spilled from the blonde's mouth. The soft touches felt so good, and he glided the feather over his skin to his left nipple, and after teasing that he repeated back to the right. His nips were flicked and caressed by the feather, the item danced over his sensitive buds and sent a wave of pleasure</p><p>Matt shuddered as the pleasure had his penis leaking pre, he actually whined at the loss when the feather left his skin. It didn't stay away for long as it went down to his stomach and began flicking his navel.</p><p>His body bucked, his cheeks heated up in a blush. He never knew such touches would arouse him so. His penis was leaking like a faucet. He kept thrusting his hips seeking touch to his manhood.</p><p>“What do you want? Tell me," the digimon asks and the blonde bit back his answer. Piedmon moved the feather up his right side, and went back to tickling his pit.</p><p>Matt laughed and groaned as he wanted touch lower. “No haha ahh please touch me!" He cried out.</p><p>“But I am touching you be specific." He went on to tickling his left pit. The smaller blonde trembled under the ministrations.</p><p>Matt blushed, and his arousal won out over his pride. “Please...my cock...touch my cock!" He pleaded and the digimon smirked. The feather trailed down his left side and brushed over his hip to his crotch. He ran the feather along his balls and Matt moaned. His cock twitched, he was so close to release it hurt. Finally the feather trailed up his cock, from base to the tip teasing the head in a spiral getting closer and closer to his slit. When the feather reached it, it was twirled.</p><p>“Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Matt saw stars as he came, his toes curled and his balls tightened as the biggest orgasm hit his body. Literally, his semen splattered his chest and belly the rest running down over his crotch and down his legs. His body shook in the aftermath of his release; he was soaring high on the pleasure.</p><p>Piedmon pulled back and soaked in the sight of the blissed out human. He licked some of the semen off the feather and waited for him to come down from the high.</p><p>He did eventually; his now soft cock was dripping down onto the floor, the last of his essence. His breathing calmed down. “You got what you wanted now let me go!"</p><p>Piedmon smirked at his tone. “Oh I haven't got what I wanted yet."</p><p>“What? Don't you think you've humiliated me enough?" He says glaring.</p><p>“Oh this isn't humiliation it's a lesson. I'm teaching you, I am going to claim you." He says palming his confined arousal.</p><p>Matt blushed. “N-no way!" He snapped.</p><p>Piedmon just grinned. “You will beg me to take you, and know when you do you'll be rewarded. Until then..." he raised the feather and before Matt's eyes new feathers appeared. To make things worse Piedmon created a new ring and placed it around the base. They attacked and Matt cried out.</p><p>Two feathers worked his pits; two more feathers caressed the souls of his feet and sliding between his toes. Two were at his crotch, one dancing around the head of his re-aroused cock, while the other ran along his taint to his balls teasing the sensitive skin. Another two were at his nipples flicking and brushing against his sensitive buds, and the last was dancing across his spine sometimes swerving down his back.</p><p>Flick Flick Brush Brush Twist Twist Wiggle Wiggle Tickle Tickle</p><p>All were playing his body like a fiddle and he moaned and weighed as the ring kept him from cumming. Piedmon watched waving the feather he had like a conductor. He loved Matt's expression he was drooling and panting between moans, his body shaking from pent up need. His cock was twitching and was a dark color from lack of release.</p><p>The boy was battling his lust vs his pride. His pride would lose it would get him nowhere while his lust would get him a reward. Finally he heard it, it was weak but he heard it.</p><p> “Please... please fuck me," he says, and Piedmon stops the tickling assault and the boy breathes a sigh of relief.</p><p>“Not just yet first you must apologize for keeping me waiting and admit you are a kinky little boy who loves digimon cock."</p><p>“Forgive me Piedmon I'm sorry, I'm a kinky little boy who loves digimon cock."</p><p>The digimon chuckled. “I know I already knew that of course." The young blonde blinked at him in confusion but confusion turned to lust as Piedmon stripped off his clothing. His chiseled form exposed to the young man, firm pecs rock hard abs his crotch was clean shaven and his manhood was huge at least 13 inches long. The boy saw that huge thing and felt his hole twitch in anticipation.</p><p>The larger male began preparing Matt, using his saliva and some kind of oil he had on him. His body accepted the intrusion of the first finger, and the oil made his insides all tingly and warm. As his inner walls were coated the need to cum burned inside him. His cock was aching with need twitching with pent up release.</p><p>One finger became two, and his inner walls were stretched and massaged trying to get him ready for what was to come. “M-more!" Matt moaned bucking back on the intruding digits.</p><p>Piedmon smirked, and added a third finger. His inner walls tightened from the intrusion but as they rocked in and out he relaxed. He picked up the pace and began to properly finger fuck his tight hole.</p><p>Matt moaned, as something the digimon touched had him seeing stars. His toes curled and he had a dry orgasm. He panted and drooled as Piedmon removed his fingers; his hole was stretched wide, and puckered as it sought its closed state. “Now for some special lube." He says and lines his huge cock at Matt's and with a snap of his fingers the ring sent a jolt of pleasure rushing through him. Matt came and the ring expanded allowing him to release his pent up load.</p><p>Piedmon spread his thick seed all over his rod, with him properly coated and Matt high on pleasure he lined up his manhood and pushed in half way. The human moaned in pleasure, and the digimon pushed in slowly the rest of the way. He loved feeling the boy's inner walls hug his cock, and the friction was doing wonders for the boy. His penis was hard again, and twitching by the time he was 10 inches inside. He slammed the last 3 inches in and he must have hit his sweet spot because the boy howled in pleasure.</p><p>“Move fuck me please!" He pleaded, his inner walls squeezing the large intruder.</p><p>“As you wish," he pulled back all the way to the tip, and Matt felt empty. He didn't feel it for long as Piedmon thrust in hard, his huge balls smacking the boy's ass.</p><p>Matt howled at the fucking, his moans filling the room and he was glad the house was empty. It was so strange being filled, the friction felt amazing, and his balls smacking his rear added extra stimulation.</p><p>He wrapped his legs around the digimon's waist, drawing him deeper inside. Piedmon said nothing, but smirked as he quickened his pace.</p><p>“Gonna cum!” he howled.</p><p>“Do it, cum for me!” the ring pulsed and Matt came shooting his seed between their bodies. Piedmon didn’t stop if anything he increased in pace pounding into his clenching heat. The smaller blonde’s eyes rolled up as he got hit with sudden burst of pleasure, the friction the rapid beats to his sweet spot, just the sheer size and speed of his thrusts, his body erupted with another orgasm.</p><p>Toes curling, back arching, inner walls clamping, his body shaking, as the double release shut his brain down. Piedmon spilled his seed inside him giving him one final hard thrust. He loved it feeling his cum fire deep inside as his body tightened around him.</p><p>His body squeezed and squeezed almost like he was milking the digimon for all he was worth. His efforts did reward him with an extra spurt for his innards. “How lovely,” he pulled his semi hard cock free from his hole. “Rest now little human, I’ll be back to play with you some more.”</p><p>He laid Matt out, taking one last look at him as his cum dribbled out of his ass. He vanished into the digiport leaving the boy to bask in the after glow of sex. Only one thought ran through the blonde boy’s head. ‘Come back soon.’</p><p>End</p><p>Bonus Warning Bonus contains scenes with WereGarurumon if you don’t like furry or anthromorphs stop now and I hope you enjoyed the fic.</p><p>Piedmon promised Matt a reward and he delivered. He returned with a special guest. WereGarurumon the werewolf like digimon was naked, his normal ants were gone and his massive human shaped dick was standing tall and proud. His cock reached 12 inches long and was even thicker than Piedmon’s cock. He had a black collar around his neck similar to the ring around his penis. His cock was human in shape but was a mix of blue and white like his fur, the tip being a darker blue shade compared to the length.</p><p>WereGarurumon was panting it seemed he was extremely aroused. His cock was twitching like mad and was oozing precum. Matt stared at the huge thing in awe. “I’ve kept your partner here nice and hard for 3 days straight teasing him like I’ve done you.” He rolled Matt over and made his hips rise up in the air. “I told him since you’ve been such a good boy he can fuck you till his heart’s content.”</p><p>The digimon got behind him and positioned his massive cock at his freshly fucked hole. He nodded and WereGarurumon pushed in, he howled while Matt moaned in pleasure. His furry balls began slapping against him as he moved.</p><p>“Now as you enjoy your reward you can pleasure me,” Piedmon dangled his cock in front of Matt’s face and the boy eyed it lovingly taking his huge meat into his mouth. He sucked and moaned around his length.</p><p>Piedmon laced his fingers through the boy’s hair as he worked his shaft.  The werewolf like digimon’s wild thrusts had the boy high on pleasure, their balls slapped together adding an extra burst of friction. To make things better every time he was fully seated inside Matt the collar triggered the cock ring and jolts of pleasure raced through them.</p><p>WereGarurumon came hard blowing his load deep in his ass, he dragged his tongue along Matt’s back as the boy spasmed in his own release. They weren’t done after all the teasing he’d done to him WereGarurumon had a lot of pent up cum to deposit and soon he was off pounding away at his cum filled entrance.</p><p>It’d be awhile before Piedmon would cum and feed his little human his milk but he’d enjoy the performance between them none the less.</p><p>End bonus</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>